lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
Taylor
was Victor Krane's lead bionic soldier. She revealed the Lab Rats' bionic secret when she filmed them doing a mission and posted it online. She was controlled through Krane's Triton App, thus was not evil by choice. She served as Leo's second archenemy until One of Us. She was defeated by Leo in Rise of the Secret Soldiers, but survived her supposed death. pl:S-1 Biography S-1, along with at least 99 other bionic soldiers, were genetically engineered by Victor Krane without Douglas Davenport's knowledge. Based on what she remembered, Victor Krane performed many horrible experiments on her. After Krane updated Douglas' Triton App, he implanted it in her and used her as his partner. While the Lab Rats were on a mission, she snuck around the perimeter and filmed the team's bionics and posted it on the internet. She partnered with Krane to attempt to kill Douglas and crushed Leo's arm which led him to get a bionic implant. She and Krane attack the warehouse where Douglas gave Leo bionics. The two easily take out Leo and Douglas. When Adam, Bree, Chase and Donald arrive, Krane easily beat Adam, Chase and Donald, meanwhile S-1 and Bree fight in battle which seems equal until Bree gets distracted, allowing S-1 to take the advantage. As S-1 is about to take out Bree, Leo recovers and tries to take out S-1 with an energy burst from his new bionic arm, but his aim isn't very good and the laser instead hits Krane. This distracts S-1 long enough for Bree to kick out and knock her to the ground. Agent Graham and his agents arrive and end up taking Krane and S-1 into custody. At the end of the episode, Krane and S-1 are in a cell which is supposed to disable their bionic abilities. In the cell, she asked Krane what their next move was, now that they're in prison. She then watched as Krane activated his army. S-1 was freed from her imprisonment by the army then appeared fighting Leo in the bionic war at Pike's Crest. but was defeated by Leo's new bionic ability thus getting his revenge. S-1 later regained consciousness when she woke up in a field, and a family decided to take her in. After the family realized she was a bionic human, they freaked out, so S-1 ran away and went into hiding from the public. She eventually found out about the Bionic Academy (most likely from government talk) and came face to face with her former enemies. However, she had no recollection of who they were, as all soldiers were blank slates when the Triton App deactivated. She did receive flashbacks of her creator when she was being made bionic, revealing that Krane gave her a warning that something bad would happen to her if something bad would happen to him. After Douglas ran tests on her chip, he discovered that S-1 was right, and the Triton App left a virus in her bionic infrastructure that will cause her and the soldiers to self destruct in case Krane dies. When Leo returned to the island from Mission Creek at that moment, he freaked out at the sight of his archenemy and knocked her out twice, overlooking the fact she wasn't evil anymore. When she come to, he apologised, and helped out with the virus problem. When all was well with S-1 and the soldiers, the two agreed to put their past behind, and make a fresh start. Personality S-1 was a ruthless, sociopathic soldier who let nothing get in her way, with the sole purpose of serving Victor Krane. She showed no qualms nor hesitation towards attacking her enemies, and took particular pleasure in wanting to kill Leo. Like her brother Sebastian, S-1 tended to underestimate her enemies. After the battle, she, like all her brothers and sisters, lost her memory of what happened. However, she became a scared and traumatized girl, feeling agonized by nightmares about Krane. Unlike her brother Sebastian, she was kind to the Lab Rats for helping her, and seems to acknowledge Victor Krane's cruelty after being free from the Triton App. S-1 also wanted to make peace with Leo after hearing that she caused him harm, showing that she wants to become friends with her former archenemy. Relationships Leo Dooley Main Article: Seo Leo was S-1's archenemy. Like Marcus, she has a lot of bionic abilities, which also includes Adam, Bree, and Chase's, and is extremely hostile to him, always looking forward to destroying him. S-1 was the one who destroyed Leo's original arm. Leo later got his revenge when he defeated her in Rise of the Secret Soldiers. Leo still held a grudge against S-1, for as soon as he saw her in One of Us, he threw his laser sphere at her without considering she wasn't evil anymore. They however made up at the end of the episode and became friends. Chase Davenport Main article: Sase Chase was S-1's crush, though he never knew about it. This is revealed in You Posted What?!? when S-1 told Breve that she thought Chase was cute. It's unknown if she still has a crush on him, due to losing her memory after all the bionic soldiers were freed from the Triton App. It seems that they are on friendly terms with each other. Powers & Abilities *'Super Speed:' and Bree super speed fight in You Posted What?!?. **'Speed Fighting:' She and Bree speed fought in You Posted What?!?. *'Molecularkinesis:' In the episode You Posted What?!?, S-1 uses it on Leo to crush him. *'Bio-Thermokinesis:' is able to control her body temperature, she use this power to camouflage herself from the heat detection of Chase. *'Super Strength:' This was first shown when she punched Adam, and he flew across the room. *'Energy Generation:' can generate bionic energy and use them for several effects. **'Force Field:' When Leo tried to escape the school, she trapped him in an energy force field. **'Energy Blasts:' demonstrates the ability to fire energy blasts to break the beam that would crush Leo. *'Martial Arts:' She used martial arts to fight Bree in You Posted What?!?. *'Two Simultaneous Abilities: '''Much like Chase, S-1 can use two abilities at once. It was shown when she trapped Leo in the cage, and shot Energy Blasts at the beam hanging above at the same time in You Posted What?!?. Glitches * '''Premonitions:' When her Triton App was deactivated, she should have lost any memory such that she should not have been able to remember Victor Krane, just like her siblings. However, she kept having nightmarish flashbacks about Victor Krane, which gave her painful headaches. According to Douglas, this is a glitch. * Doomsday Virus: Krane installed a doomsday virus as a contingency plan in her Triton App that would trigger after six months if he got killed. The virus would cause her to self-destruct after ten hours. Appearances Season 3 * You Posted What?!? * Rise of the Secret Soldiers Season 4 *One of Us Mentions Season 3 * Bionic Houseparty Trivia *Just like her siblings, S-1 stands for Soldier-1 and it is her real name. Many viewers theorized that the S in S-1 stands for her first name, however, this was proven to be false. * She is S-1 because she is believed to be the most powerful of the bionic soldiers. *She is considered a counterpart/replacement to Marcus Davenport, as both have every ability of the Lab Rats and both are servants to the main antagonist. Like Marcus, S-1 has all the Lab Rat's abilities combined. In addition, S-1 primarily targets Leo just as Marcus did, thereby replacing him as Leo's archenemy. Unlike Marcus, her creator directly controls her with the Triton app, and has little regard for her other than as a weapon, whereas Douglas shows some level of care for Marcus, giving him a real name and interacting with him in a father/son way. Another key difference is that, Marcus was pure evil and didn't care that Douglas's orders were horrible, whereas S-1 was more sympathic because she wasn't evil by choice, and even feared Victor Krane's cruelty afterwards. *S-1 has a crush on Chase. However, she doesn't seem to remember because the Triton App was deactivated. *Adam might have a crush on her, as he is seen flirting with her in You Posted What?!?. *S-1 tried to kill Leo, and almost succeeded. *She has a mole on the back of her neck. *Adam might be afraid of her because she punched him with her super strength. *Unlike Chase, she does not faint when she uses two abilities at once. (You Posted What?!?) *S-1 is Victor Krane's first bionic partner. She is also Krane's first partner that is female. However, S-1 is his second bionic minion, as Otis was technically the first bionic minion he ever used. *S-1 is the first female bionic villain. *S-1 is possibly the first bionic soldier to be in Krane's army. *S-1 is the only person who helped Krane fight the Lab Rats in You Posted What?!?. *S-1 was locked away by the government, along with Krane. (You Posted What?!?) *S-1 has a form of the Triton App on her chip, which means Krane can control her from his own brain. * She returns in One of Us. Up until then, she was presumed deceased. * It is unknown whether she resides in Davenport Bionic Academy, just like her siblings, though it's known she'll set foot at the academy, and Leo let her stay as of One of Us. * Even though S-1 was Krane's lead soldier, her brother Sebastian was the leader of the bionic soldiers in Rise of the Secret Soldiers. * S-1 caused Leo to get his bionic arm. * It's shown her brothers and sisters see her as a threat, as they readied themselves to take her down when she came to the island. * It's unknown if S-1 will be a student at the Bionic Academy, though Leo did let her stay. * It seems S-1 cannot geo-leap, as she had to use the Hydraloop to get to the Bionic Academy. * S-1 was the only one of Leo's arch-enemies to survive. * S-1 is the second major villain in the series to turn good, the first being Douglas Davenport. Gallery Category:Season 3 Antagonists Category:Teens Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Bionic Soldier Category:Former Antagonists [[Category:B